Tiempo de Demonios
by Shanami Haruno
Summary: Esperaba ciertamente que aquel muchacho de mirada desconfiada y temerosa, comprendiera que no todas las personas eran malas, y que no todo el mundo quería causarle un daño. Que comprendiera que, allí podría tener un hogar y que nunca más volvería a estar solo. AU. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Mary-chan!


**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Parte de la trama de esta historia pertenece a Patrick Rothfuss, El Nombre del Viento. Es un capítulo que leí y me pareció sumamente maravilloso y debía ser visto por todo el mundo. El presente es sin fin de lucro y por mera entretención de las masas.**

**Aviso: Como mencioné antes, el siguiente escrito contiene posibles partes de la trama de uno de los capítulos más impresionantes de "El Nombre del Viento" que me inspiraron para crear el siguiente texto. Aclaró que no será textual y muchos aspectos serán cambiados.**

**Segundo Aviso: Si a alguien le interesa, recomiendo este libro con todo mi corazón. Cada palabra plasmada en él es perfecta en todos los sentidos, llenas de pasión, emoción y una trama que conmueve hasta las lágrimas.**

**Tiempo de Demonios.**

**AU.**

Solo habían pasado unos meses desde que el accidente había tenido lugar en Otogakure. Aquel suceso que había cambiado su vida por completo. No quería ni siquiera pensar en ello, sofocaba su mente en diversas tareas diarias para evitar a toda costa evocar los recuerdos de la fatídica noche. Hoy en día, mendigar en la calle era una de las tareas que más lo mantenían centrado y con la mente fría. Sobre todo cuando tenía muchísima hambre e incluso sus manos temblaban por el frío invernal que recorría las calles haciéndole compañía.

Estaba solo. Aunque alguna vez haya tenido una familia, una cama tibia que lo esperaba en las noches y una cena caliente que le calentaba el estómago antes de ir a dormir, ahora solo se tenía a sí mismo. Solo podía contar con sus pies, sus sentidos y su prodigiosa mente.

Había sido entrenado por el mismísimo Sannin Orochimaru, pero esas eran cosas que no quería recordar. Esas eran aquellas cosas que debían permanecer ocultas bajo llave en lo más profundo de su alma.

Esos meses que había pasado solo, merodeando y mendigando por las calles aprendió más de la ciudad de lo que podría haber aprendido con el Sannin. Tener que valerse por si mismo tampoco es una tarea fácil. Y eso era algo que había ido aprendiendo día a día. Había días en que no lograba sacar ni un centavo, y por consiguiente, no había cena. Había días en que parecía haberse ganado la lotería mendigando, y tal y como había aprendido, distribuía el dinero conforme sus necesidades. Era un niño pequeño, pero no era ningún tonto.

La primera noche que pasó en la calle aún era verano, recorrió y recorrió calles y callejones en busca de algo que aún no sabía muy bien que era. Como se imaginarán, su primera noche en las sombrías calles de Konohagakure no fue muy acogedora.

Pero esa es otra historia que deberá ser contada en otra ocasión. Los meses habían pasado y fue curtido en las calles, a base de peleas, palizas y el frío corazón de los pueblerinos que le daban la espalda a un niño de siete años que apenas y podía moverse a causa de los golpes recibidos.

Esa fue una de las primeras lecciones que se obligó a recordar. Las personas hieren. Las personas son egoístas. La maldad bullé en ellas y eso era algo que no podía ser cambiado. Era su naturaleza.

Konohagakure se había convertido en su nuevo hogar desde que había huido de Otogakure después de la masacre que había acontecido. Y había descubierto también qué, la ciudad era enorme. Jamás podría recorrerla por completo en un solo día. Aquello era una locura. Ni siquiera montado sobre un ave, podría visitar cada rincón en tan solo veinticuatro horas. Otra de las cosas que había descubierto era qué, la ciudad estaba dividida en dos. Maki y Kōki. Aquellos nombres eran una simple juerga callejera para hacer referencia a la real división entre ambos sectores de la ciudad. ¡Y cuánta razón llevaban!

La gente de la ciudad llamaba Maki al sector más pobre, su significado era "Verdadera esperanza". Y para él aquello tenía un significado enorme. Maki era su verdadera esperanza, su comienzo para algo mejor. Su punto de partida. Ellos llamaban Kōki al sector rico de la ciudad. Kōki significa "Resplandor". No había estado en Kōki nunca, pero las pocas veces que había estado cerca, había podido notar aquel resplandor del que tanto había oído hablar.

Kōki brillaba por si sola. Las calles eran limpias, no había basura ni casas semi-derrumbadas-casi-escombros ocupadas por niños mendigos que eran alimentados por un hombre enmascarado que hablaba de sí mismo en primera persona. Tobi era un buen hombre, lo admitía, aunque a veces le resultaba algo desquiciado.

Mendigar en Maki era lo más difícil, la gente de Maki tampoco tenía suficiente dinero como para mantenerse y lo único que conseguías era una buena patada y terminar en la calle deambulando con un tremendo dolor de trasero.

No quería imaginar cómo sería mendigar en Kōki. La gente incluso se veía a simple vista, mucho más amable a comparación de la que habitaba Maki. El invierno estaba llegando a su punto máximo de ebullición, y se acercaban las festividades. El tan esperado Solsticio de Invierno.

Recordaba las épocas de carnaval en Otogakure, recordaba disfrazarse de demonio e ir a hacer travesuras con su hermano. La gente imploraba en nombre de Kami y ellos salían corriendo a buscar algún otro posible tonto que anduviera despistado por las calles para jugarle una broma.

Lo malo de Konohagakure era que sus calles se llenaban de demonios. Todos y cada uno de los ciudadanos parecían haber salido a hacer sus travesuras. El festejo del solsticio duraría siete días, siete interminables días si seguían como hasta ahora. Solo habían pasado dos días desde el comienzo del carnaval, y no había querido salir de su pequeño escondite en un callejón profundo.

Desde allí podía ver las calles atestadas de demonios, y oía los gritos de la gente implorando por Kami hasta que los bromistas citadinos se marchaban. Había visitado a Tobi recientemente, y por su ayuda en el pequeño hogar para mendigos, Tobi le había regalado una hogaza de pan. Estaba dura y ni hablar de lo fría que se encontraba. Pero era comida, y era lo que más necesitaba para continuar con vida.

Conforme iban pasando los días, los demonios iban menguando en las calles. La gente se aburría, o incluso perdían sus máscaras. Y sin ellas ya no tenía sentido el juego. Por fin el último día del solsticio había llegado, el carnaval llegaba a su fin y todo volvería a ser como antes.

Su escasa guarnición de alimento se había acabado la noche anterior, lo que significaba ir a probar suerte en las calles. Todo el mundo se veía feliz, un buen festejo siempre levantaba el ánimo de las ciudades. E increíblemente también lo consiguió en una tan grande como Konohagakure. Por una vez, aprovecharía la oportunidad y probaría su suerte. Iría de visita a Kōki.

Kōki era simplemente maravillosa. La nieve estaba barrida de las calles y se mantenía impecablemente blanca en las veredas. La gente caminaba por las calles tomadas del brazo o de la mano, pequeñas muestras de afecto que rara vez se veían allí en Maki. Los callejones estaban iluminados y todo brillaba. Kōki, en todas las letras.

Sin embargo, los demonios también rondaban. Y el último día del carnaval no podían faltar. Justo frente a él, escondidos detrás de una esquina había dos demonios, completamente caracterizados, sus máscaras daban real miedo y sus túnicas negras con capucha cerraban el tremendo disfraz.

Sus ojos estaban puestos en una pareja de ancianos que caminaban tomados del brazo admirando el parque frente a ellos. Sin perder tiempo fueron tras ellos, comenzaron a saltar haciendo morisquetas y mascullando incoherencias, corriendo alrededor de la pareja. El hombre alzó su bastón e intentó alejarlos, el demonio de la máscara azul tomó el otro extremo del cayado y logró arrebatárselo. La mujer al ver que su marido no podía contra ellos, alzando la voz fuerte y clara, pidió a Kami que ahuyentara a aquellos que alteraban el orden y la tranquilidad.

Pero lo que verdaderamente lo tomó por sorpresa fue que el demonio de la máscara azul devolvió el bastón antes de correr detrás de su compañero de la máscara roja. Kōki era tan diferente a Maki. Y diferente era algo bueno.

Entonces la vio, entre la gente había una mujer de una larga cabellera azabache y piel cremosa, sus ojos eran dos pozos profundos. Se acercó a ella lentamente, con cierto miedo en sus pasos. Una vez frente a ella, la mujer lo notó y ahogó un grito. Sobresaltada lo miró atenta y él hizo lo mismo con ella.

Por un momento había llegado a creer que ella era… Ya no tiene importancia. Extendió su pequeña mano, la cual incluso le llegó a temblar y con voz entrecortada por lo rasposa que tenía la garganta dijo:

-¿Tiene una moneda, señorita? –La mujer lo observó con detenimiento y sin quita sus ojos de él rebuscó en su bolsillo y le tendió una moneda. Sin despegar los ojos de aquel ser que tanto se parecía a su madre, le agradeció: -Gracias. –Bajó entonces la mirada a su mano y observó una moneda de diez entre sus dedos. Casi se le cae por la impresión. Con aquello podría comprarse algo para comer durante dos semanas completas, e incluso podría comprarse una manta para calentarse en las noches en su pequeño escondite del callejón. Alzó la mirada a la mujer. –Muchas gracias, señorita. Espero que todos sus días sean soleados y llenos de felicidad. –Le regaló una sonrisa, y vio como se le llenaban de lágrimas los ojos por la emoción del momento. Seguro jamás se había imaginado que tendría tremendos modales.

Pero su madre siempre solía decirle que los modales eran lo primero, y sobre todo cuando se trataba con una mujer. Oyó unos murmullos mientras no apartaba la mirada de su moneda y alzó la vista hacia su derecha y vio a un tendedero hablando con un oficial de policía mientras lo señalaban con el dedo, acusatoriamente.

Los ojos del guardia se posaron en él y supo de inmediato que todo estaba perdido. Sus pies actuaron por inercia y huyó. Lo malo de la situación, a pesar de tener ventaja por ser rápido y pequeño, era que no conocía el lugar. Y el guardia, por desgracia, sí. Podía sentir sus pisadas en la nieve que se arremolinaba a su alrededor, estaba muy cerca. Logró perderlo o despistarlo por algunos minutos hasta que se metió en un callejón y dobló en la siguiente esquina, se escondió en el pórtico de una pequeña casa que había encontrado.

Esperaba desde allí poder ver al guardia cuando pasara y escapar hacia la seguridad del hogar de Tobi, en Maki. Entonces lo vio pasar corriendo frente al pórtico, aguantó la respiración hasta que dejó de verlo y espero escondido unos segundos más hasta que estuvo lo bastante seguro de que se había marchado y se asomó sigilosamente. No había ni un alma en la calle. Suspiró y salió.

Nada más había puesto un pie en la calle, sintió un jalón de cabello y ser arrastrado hasta el callejón más próximo. Su espalda chocó contra los ladrillos de la pared provocando que un sonoro quejido se escapara de sus labios.

Alzó la mirada y pudo ver los furiosos ojos del guardia. Estaba muerto. Podía sentirlo.

-¿Te crees muy listo, eh? –Su voz era como de ultratumba, su pecho subía y bajaba por la agitación de haber tenido que correr tras él durante varias calles. Su aliento era fresco y mentolado, lo empalagó. –Deberías saber que no debes correr. –Apretó aún más el agarre que tenía sobre su cuello, un jadeo se escapó desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Se le estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil respirar.

Su mano libre fue a parar a su cuello, intentando en vano quitar la mano del hombre y volver a respirar con normalidad. La otra permanecía fuertemente cerrada, para evitar perder la moneda.

-Las ratitas como tú. –Siseó el hombre. –Tiene prohibido entrar en mi territorio. –Lo soltó de sopetón, y cayó estrepitosamente contra el suelo. –Deberé recordártelo. –Sus agudizados oídos captaron el sonido que hizo el cuero cuando el policía sacó el garrote de su funda. Y también captaron el sordo ruido del aire cuando el guardia agitó el garrote directo a su pierna derecha.

Y él gritó. Y su gritó retumbó por todo el callejón. Pero nadie parecía estar cerca para salvarlo esta vez.

-Me has hecho quedar mal, muchacho. –Otro golpe fue recibido por su hombro. Jamás creyó que fuera posible sentir tanto dolor. Se encogió en el suelo, esperando encontrar en vano una posición en que no fueran a doler tanto los golpes como lo estaban haciendo hasta ahora. –Será mejor que no regreses a Kōki. –Guardó su garrote, pero no se privó de propinarle una buena parada en la espalda. Pudo sentir como con ese solo golpe algo se rompía dentro de él. –O no te dejaré vivir para contárselo a tus amiguitos callejeros. –Siseó cerca de su oído antes de darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Todo comenzaba a ponerse negro alrededor, le costaba enfocar. Pero aun así estuvo lo suficientemente consiente como para sentir y ver como el guardia abría su mano y le quitaba su moneda. -¿Tanto por esto, mocoso? Aún que, debe ser una fortuna para ti. –Lo oyó reír mientras se guardaba su limosna y volvía a propinarle un golpe entre los omóplatos con su bota.

Entonces cayó en la inconciencia total, había perdido la moneda. La moneda que le había devuelto la esperanza de dormir caliente durante las frías noches de invierno, y de comer al menos algo antes de irse a dormir.

Y se recordó a sí mismo, antes de perderlo todo. Que las personas hieren. Que las personas son egoístas. Que la maldad bullé en ellas y eso era algo que no podía ser cambiado. Que estaba en su naturaleza ser así.

No sabía a ciencia cierta cuando tiempo estuvo allí en medio del callejón, enterrado entre la nieve congelándose poco a poco. Había pasado tanto tiempo que incluso ya no sentía frío, de hecho estaba caliente. Y solo quería quedarse allí para siempre y dormir eternamente.

-¡Te lo dije! –Frunció el ceño a la nada misma, el movimiento provocó que la nieve arremolinada a su alrededor se moviera levemente. ¿Quién podría tener una voz tan chillona? -¡Es un niño, hay que sacarlo de aquí! –Dos pares de manos lo movieron por el suelo hasta ponerlo boca arriba.

Abrió los ojos muy despacio, la luz del ocaso se había extinguido y un manto de estrellas cubría el firmamento. Lo primero que sus ojos distinguieron fueron dos borrones que se cernían sobre él. Ambos estaban disfrazados, así que eso significaba que aún era el último día del solsticio de invierno. La persona a su derecha tenía una máscara zorruna, que representaba al demonio Kurama. Él lo sabía, él lo había estudiado y lo recordaba. Distinguía dos orbes zafiro detrás de la careta. Viró su mirada a la izquierda y no podía creer lo que veía. Se suponía que el disfraz representaba a la Diosa Yūki, pero si la memoria no le fallaba –y nunca lo hacía- jamás había conocido a nadie que quisiera interpretar a la deidad.

Dos enormes esmeraldas lo veían por detrás de una máscara pulcramente blanca y por lo que podría decir una peluca de cabellos plateados y brillantes como la luna. Podía distinguir la ansiedad en aquellos orbes, y una extraña tranquilidad.

-Vaya. –Dejó escapar un suspiro. –Qué bueno que aún estés con vida. –Podía intuir una placidez en su melodiosa voz. Ahora que no estaba chillando, podía denotar que su voz era suave y armoniosa. Vagamente le recordaba a la voz que tenía su madre. –Naruto, tenemos que llevarlo a casa, se ve muy mal herido. –Sus ojos miraron al demonio Kurama que observaba embobado al niño tendido en la nieve, pero que al sentirse llamado miró a la niña.

-¡Que no me llames así, Sakura-chan! Soy Kurama ahora. –Se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada, iracundo. La diosa suspiró frustrada.

-Bien, Kurama. –Dijo con sorna. –Ayúdame con él. –Le instó con un agite de su mano derecha. Entre los dos lograron apoyarlo contra la pared y alzarlo sobre sus pies, los cuales estaban muy lastimados. –Hay que darnos prisa, si nos encontramos con alguien podrían echarnos la culpa.

Y eso fue lo último que escuchó antes de perder la conciencia nuevamente. Y se sintió culpable entonces, por no poder ser de ayuda para aquellos dos niños que lo socorrían. Y sintió vergüenza por ser tan débil y tener que depender de dos desconocidos. Pero sobre todas las cosas sintió miedo, miedo de aquellos desconocidos. Porque recordaba que todas las personas eran malas.

Lo primero que vio al recuperar la conciencia fue una mata de cabellos rubios que dormitaba junto a él sentado en una silla individual. Aprovechó el momento para visualizar el lugar en donde se encontraba. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color mostaza, algo descascarado y viejo. El suelo de madera tenía un aspecto inestable y probablemente rechinara con cada paso que dabas. Él estaba recostado sobre un camastro, era un colchón suave y cómodo. Le recordaba a su cama antes del accidente. Estaba tapado con varias frazadas para ayudarlo a entrar en calor. En la habitación también había una ventana, podía ver como caían los copos de nieve desde allí.

Sintió a su acompañante removerse entre sueños y guardó silencio, casi aguantaba la respiración por culpa de la costumbre. Lo detalló finalmente, su rubio cabello era un desorden total, aunque se veía limpio, su piel era trigueña y tenía unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas que asemejaban los bigotes de algún felino. La puerta se abrió de repente, despacio y sigilosamente y por ella entró la diosa Yūki, la reconoció por sus ojos esmeralda. Tenía una piel cremosa y un extraño cabello rosado. Ahora que la veía bien, ella no era más alta que él, lo que significaba que debía tener su edad o ser incluso menor.

Ella lo miró, detallándolo también. Ojos negros, piel pálida y un cabello azabache y rebelde. A pesar de su apariencia sucia era realmente alguien hermoso. Ella estaba acostumbrada a esas imágenes y sabía apreciar la verdadera belleza, aquella que yace en lo más profundo de cada persona. Entonces ella abrió los ojos repentinamente sorprendida, como si hubiera llegado a la conclusión de algo importe o hubiese recordado algo. Miró al durmiente rubio, caminó a zancadas hasta que estuvo junto a él y le plantó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-¡WAA! –El blondo terminó tendido en el suelo sobándose la zona afectada y mirando receloso a la pelirrosa. -¿Por qué me golpeas Sakura-chan?

-Te pedí explícitamente que me llamaras cuando él despertara, no te dije que te quedaras dormido. –Lo acusó con los brazos en jarra y una mirada denunciante. El rubio, Naruto, miró al azabache, luego a la pelirrosa y rascó su nuca perezosamente con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-Lo siento, Sakura-chan. –Rió suavemente. –Es que terminé muy cansado después de lo de hoy. –La ojijade suspiró y le sonrió a su invitado, se sentó junto a él en la cama.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? –Asintió levemente a modo de respuesta, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía contacto con otras personas, mucho menos con alguien que se preocupara por él. Resultaba extraño. –Naru-chan, ve por algo de comer para nuestro invitado. –Le sonrió al rubio que salió pitando de la habitación a cumplir con la petición.

-¿Dónde estoy? –Murmuró, su voz sonó reseca y tosca, culpa de la exposición al frío supuso.

-¿Te molestaría decirme cuál es tu nombre? –La pelirrosa le sonreía abiertamente, así que no tuvo más remedio que responderle para no parecer descortés, después de todo ellos le habían dado un lugar caliente donde descansar y recuperar fuerzas e iban a darle algo de comer.

-Sasuke.

-Bien, Sasuke-kun. –Ella acomodó su falda y miró distraídamente las puntas de sus zapatos. ¿Estaba nerviosa? –Estás en la casa de Kakashi Hatake. –Cuando volvió a mirarlo, sus orbes le transmitieron el cariño que sentía por aquel hombre.

-Kakashi-sensei no es una persona puntual, ni muy animada. –El rubio había regresado con una bandeja llena de comida, un gran plato de sopa caliente de verduras y carne. La puso frente a él sobre la cama, y enseguida se le hizo agua la boca. Se veía tan delicioso, y hacía tanto tiempo que no probaba algo decente. –Que lo disfrutes. –Le dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba otra vez en la silla junto a la cama. –Cómo iba diciendo, no es puntual, ni animado, siempre lee unos libros pervertidos para mayores…

-¡Naruto! –Lo amonestó la ojijade. –Deberías decir también las cosas buenas que tiene Kakashi-sensei. Él es muy amable y paciente. Sobre todo con personas insoportables como Naruto. –Ella se carcajeó suavemente. Era un ambiente extraño, pero aun así no se sentía incómodo, aquellos dos parecían buena compañía. –Y siempre ha cuidado de nosotros.

-Eso es verdad, él podría cuidar de ti también. –Ante la mención de aquellas palabras comenzó a sentirse fuera de lugar. A él no le agradaba la idea de depender de alguien más. Unos pasos resonaron por el pasillo y en la puerta apareció un extraño hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos negros, pero lo más extraño era que cubría la mitad de su rostro con una pañuelo negro.

-Así que aquí estaban. –Su voz era pausada y relajada. Los dos niños le regalaron una inmensa sonrisa. –Mm, ¿A quién tenemos aquí? Un nuevo amigo. –Se acercó a la cama y le revolvió los cabellos con una expresión feliz. –Deberías darte un baño.

-Él acaba de despertar, Kakashi-sensei. Creímos que sería más importante que comiera primero. –Comentó la pelirrosa, su acotación había sido muy madura y su voz denotaba que había vivido tiempos difíciles y que no era la primera vez que rescataba a alguien en la postura de él.

-Me parece bien, Sakura. –Asintió y se recostó contra la pared. –No creo que estos dos despistados te hayan explicado algo respecto a nuestro hogar. –Los susodichos se sonrojaron gravemente. –Aquí todos ayudamos y nos cuidamos entre nosotros. Yo estoy a cargo, solo por el hecho de ser mayor. Pero muchas veces, esta pequeña, -Sacudió los cabellos de Sakura. –Me supera en algunos aspectos, es una niña muy inteligente. Aún tenemos lugar para uno más aquí, si te gustaría quedarte serías bienvenido. –Kakashi parecía feliz de haber encontrado a alguien más para completar su rota familia de tres. Cada uno había tenido vidas terribles, pero supieron salir adelante y afrontar la vida con la frente en alto y los brazos abiertos. Y les había costado los suyo tener lo que tenían, porque los malos momentos son gratis pero debes esforzarte por conseguir todo lo demás.

Esperaba ciertamente que aquel muchacho de mirada desconfiada y temerosa, comprendiera que no todas las personas eran malas, y que no todo el mundo quería causarle un daño. Que comprendiera que, allí podría tener un hogar y que nunca más volvería a estar solo.

Entonces Sasuke entendió muchas cosas. Entendió que él solo había tenido la mala suerte de toparse con las peores personas, pero descubrió que después de la tormenta siempre sale el sol. Y quería creer fervientemente que ellos eran su sol después de la tormenta. Que ellos serían su nueva familia y que jamás volvería a estar solo. Un sentimiento de alegría y esperanza brotó desde su pecho, calentando todo su interior.

Observó detenidamente a cada uno de ellos, seguro de que habían tenido vidas tan complicadas como la suya. Naruto le estaba regalando una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con una chispa de esperanza en sus ojos, deseoso de que él aceptara la oferta del peliplateado. No podía creer como alguien que había vivido cosas tan malas podía ser así de feliz. ¿Era acaso por vivir con el Hatake? ¿Acaso él también podría llegar a ser así de feliz si se quedaba con ellos? Su corazón palpito fuertemente.

Observó a la pelirrosada, Sakura. Sus orbes mostraban confianza, como si ella estuviera totalmente segura de que él aceptaría y se quedaría junto a ellos para ser felices juntos, como una extraña y funcional familia. Comprendió porqué ella había elegido a la diosa Yūki. La leyenda contaba que la diosa había entregado su alma para salvar al mundo del peor de los demonios, luego de seis interminables días había expulsado de la tierra a todos. Ella, hija de Kami, tenía el poder de su padre en las manos para desterrarlos y destruirlos. Pero el último día del solsticio, se topó con el más poderoso de ellos y solo pudo acabar con él y salvar a su gente, sacrificándose por todos ellos. Sacrificándose por amor. Eso era lo que él podía ver en los ojos de la pelirrosa, un amor sin fronteras, un amor que parecía más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

Observó a Kakashi entonces, él era un hombre seguro de sí mismo, pero no podría obligar jamás a alguien a quedarse con ellos en contra de su voluntad. Esperaba ciertamente que el niño aceptara, sabía que sería para mejor. Mejor para el pequeño y mejor para ellos también, porque últimamente les estaba haciendo falta un par de manos extras. Los tiempos estaban difíciles y el solsticio solo había complicado las cosas. Como su padre diría, era tiempo de demonios.

-Me quedaré. –Susurró finalmente, bañándose en las esperanzas de las personas que lo rodeaban, creyendo fielmente en que todo sería mejor de ahora en adelante y que aunque las cosas se tornaran difíciles, sabía que no estaría solo.

No estaría solo nunca más.

**Bueeeeeeeeeeeno, fue hermoso. Para mí, lo fue. Ciertamente, no tiene nada que ver con lo que sucede en "El nombre del Viento" pero tiene algunas similitudes. Pues claro, ya que me inspiré en él para escribir este oneshot.**

**4.169 Palabras netas.**

**Le deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños a Mary-chan (ThousandWordByMary), te deseo lo mejor en tu día especial y espero que te guste mi pequeño obsequio (:**

**Besos y abrazos virtuales! Nos leemos pronto!**

**Shanami H**


End file.
